


Asuka's Stress Relief

by kevinduras



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinduras/pseuds/kevinduras
Summary: After a hard day at NERV, Asuka just wants to jump in bed and "relax". But plans change when she hears Shinji "relaxing" in his own room, and curiosity gets the better of her...
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Asuka's Stress Relief

Asuka sighed as she jumped into bed, feeling fed up, frustrated, just plain hormonal and irritated.

The last few weeks had been particularly stressful. NERV had been pushing the pilots harder and harder, with longer sync tests, more complex VR missions. Not that it was particularly difficult for Asuka, of course, but it still meant a lot of work, and a lot less free time once you added school into the mix. Frankly, what annoyed her the most was being forced to partake in what she saw as an unnecessary use of time - _I'm the trained expert here, so why should I have to bring myself down to the level of that idiot and the doll?_

Nevertheless, the fact remained that it had all left Asuka with not a lot of time to... unwind, as it were. A growing girl needs her stress relief, after all. But if the problem wasn't not having the time, it was the architecture. With the walls being paper-thin and the doors being LITERALLY made of paper, combined with the tiny apartment space in general, there was no way in hell she was going to do anything of the sort knowing that Misato or Shinji could be listening just inches away. At best, she would maybe risk a quick one in the shower in a pinch.

But tonight was different. Misato was out drinking with Ritsuko and Mr. Kaji, and Asuka happened to know for a fact that she would have the next day off of work, which of course meant that Mr. Kaji would be bringing her home in the morning to recover from a major hangover. And she knew that Shinji would be holed up in his room, sleeping or listening to his cassettes... which meant Asuka effectively had the whole night to herself. Moving quietly to make sure Shinji definitely couldn't hear anything over the sound of his music, she pulled her pyjama pants down, slipped a hand into her panties and began to think of her favourite fantasy; the one involving Mr. Kaji and his identical twin brothers.

She had just about gotten to the point where the Kajis began "forcibly" undressing her when she realised that the soundscape of the apartment had subtly changed. She could still hear the crickets outside, the music from Shinji's headphones, but there was something new to the mix. A sort of rhythmic beating noise, like the sound of skin hitting skin, accompanied by what could be the sound of heavier than normal breathing... coming from Shinji's room.

_...Was- was he...?_

Asuka grew flustered and angry. _Of all the nerve, doing THAT in such a place as this, when he's practically sitting right next to me, I bet he WANTS me to hear, the little pervert!_  
She was almost ready to fling the door open and give the idiot what-for when the rational side of her brain kicked in and pointed out that she'd been doing literally the exact same thing. She conceded the point.

_Well, he IS a boy, and whether I like it or not, he's under a lot of the same stresses I am. He needs his stress relief just as much..._

The thought suddenly occurred to her that she'd never actually seen... one of those before. Not in person, anyway - she'd gone through a compulsory sex education course as part of her education; she'd seen the pictures and the diagrams, she knew what went in where and what came out of where, and when, etc. But she'd never actually seen a REAL one. She'd never really seen how a guy jerks off, for that matter, outside of a few quick glances at a porno mag she'd found (and promptly thrown away) that one time. And now that she had the opportunity to see it up close and in person, she found herself struck by a sudden voyeuristic curiosity.

Secretly, she'd always entertained the idea of "accidentally" walking in on Mr. Kaji in the act (in fact several of her favourite fantasies were variations on that idea), but now that she thought about it, she decided that she wouldn't mind seeing exactly what Shinji's packing now that she had the chance. The plugsuits they had to wear at NERV didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, and it was hard for her not to notice the telltale bulge that always seemed to mysteriously appear on Shinji's crotch after spending a few minutes in her presence. Now that she thought about it, more than a few conversations seemed to have been cut short by Shinji taking a few glances at her chest and promptly excusing himself to the bathroom.

She briefly wondered who exactly he was picturing that minute, but shook the thought from her head after realising she couldn't bear the thought of Misato or Rei, or maybe even Ritsuko being the object of his fantasies. She wasn't sure if she felt disgusted or strangely flattered by the possibility that he might be "relieving his stress" to the thought of her right that minute, but she realised that if she wanted to make a move, she had better do it sooner rather than later._ Knowing that idiot, he's probably a quick shot, _she thought. Oh, well. Mr. Kaji can wait. THIS, she had to see._ Besides, if he is a premature ejaculator, that's something else I can use to embarrass him..._

Moving quietly, she slid open her door, crept over to the other side of the hall and ever-so-slightly slid open the door to Shinji's room a crack, just enough to peep through. There he was. Sitting against the right wall, headphones on, music loud, eyes closed, pants off, dick clearly in hand. Asuka blushed as she took in the sight. He was pumping up and down with his right hand, which left his penis clearly exposed to Asuka's view in all its glory.

Her first thought was that it was bigger than she expected. Granted, she didn't exactly have any point of reference to compare it to (her fantasies of Mr. Kaji tended to be of the "freakishly large" variety), but it certainly seemed to be nothing to sneeze at. _Geez, imagine something like that being wasted on an idiot like him..._

After what seemed like forever, she eventually pulled her eyes away from his member to regard the rest of him. His eyes were still closed, his face locked in a state directly between determination and pleasure. Occasionally, he would switch to jerking with his left hand, while he brought his right up to his face, licked it, and switched back for some extra lubrication; a technique that Asuka noticed with interest, being something that she also tended to do when she wanted to speed things up. _Maybe boys and girls aren't so different, after all..._ she thought, finally noticing that at some point in the last few minutes her own hand had slipped back down into her now thoroughly-lubricated panties. Her face hot, she brought her other hand up her shirt, and began massaging her breast, tweaking the already-hard nipple. She began panting herself, taking care not to breathe too loudly, lest she catch his attention.

Despite her fear, however, his concern was elsewhere, and soon she noticed his body language began to shift. He sped up his jerking, going harder and faster. His breathing became heavier, and if she looked closely she noticed that his balls seemed to be tightening up. As he sped up, so did she, her pace of rubbing matching his. His eyes clenched even tigher, his brow furrowed, and he began to moan softly. In turn, Asuka began rubbing herself harder and harder. A moan escaped her mouth, but being so caught up in the moment, she threw her cares out of the window.

Shinji pulled his shirt up to his chest, and began to breathe even harder and faster. Asuka watched intently, and she gasped as Shinji reached his climax. "Oh, fuck-!" he cried as his head jerked up. His eyes half-opened as both he and Asuka watched his ejaculation together, as the first surge of semen shot out from his penis, up into the air, landing all the way up his chest. Asuka stared, wide-eyed in amazement, as he continued to cum on himself, moaning in time with each shot. Soon his orgasm subsided, his hands and abdomen covered with his ejaculate. Both of Asuka's hands were in her panties now, and her face was red-hot.

_Holy fuck, he shot a lot! Must have been a while for him, too..._ she thought sympathetically.

As she stared at the results of Shinji's work, she was considerably more turned on than she would ever want to admit. He had shot so much cum, and she could even faintly smell it from here, a sticky, yet somehow manly smell. A part of her brain realised with some shock that she actually seemed to LIKE it, in a weird way. Shinji grabbed a tissue and began cleaning himself up, and the spell seemed to wear off as Asuka realised where she was. She quietly closed the door and headed back into her own room.

She was still more horny now than she had been for a long time. Shinji may have finished, but she hadn't, not yet. After waiting a few minutes to make sure that he was definitely still listening to his music, she pulled her panties off completely and got straight back to work where she left off. As she furiously fingered and rubbed herself, she tried to picture Mr. Kaji, but found her fantasies going straight back to that image of Shinji covered in his own cum. Reluctantly, she admitted that it seemed to be doing a much better job for her than Mr. Kaji had recently. Whatever it took, she felt her own orgasm coming quickly. She began to pant and moan heavily, and her eyes closed as her mind flitted between images of Shinji and Mr. Kaji, sometimes even at the same time; she rubbed herself faster and faster, harder and harder, and soon:

"Oh, god, Shinji-!" she cried as she came, hard; harder than she had for a very long time. She shuddered and squirmed; she almost seemed to come two or even three times before the powerful orgasm finally subsided. She collapsed onto her bed, exhausted but very, VERY satisfied. Talk about stress relief; she knew she was gonna be in a good mood for the next few days. She was so caught up in her own euphoria, she barely even noticed the sound of her bedroom door opening.

Her eyes flew open and her head flew up, and she was greeted with exactly the sight she hadn't (or perhaps she secretly HAD) wanted to see: Shinji, red-faced, staring at her with a look of simultaneous concern, shock and horror at the sight of Asuka lying on the floor, panties around her knee, bedsheet drenched with vaginal juices, no possibility of hiding what she'd just been doing.

"U-um, I heard you calling my name, and I-I thought something was, uh, the m-matter, and I, uh..." Shinji stammered, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight that greeted him.

Asuka blinked. "I-I... YOU IDIOT!!" she screamed, crimson with embarrassment.

_Looks like I'm going to need some more stress relief_, she thought.


End file.
